


Please dont eat me

by Captainstark12



Series: Hybrid kink [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: All things absolutely fictional! So no judging!, Animal hybrids, Bunny Tony Stark, Ears and Tails!, Fluff, I dont know..., M/M, Mpreg, Oblivious Tony Stark, Protective Steve Rogers, Rutting, Size Difference, Size Kink, Smut, Steve losses his shit, Tony doesn’t want to be eaten, Virgin Tony, Well who wouldn’t with Tony as a cute rabbit?, Wolf Pack, pinning steve, wolf Steve Rogers, you know what??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:14:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24215764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Captainstark12/pseuds/Captainstark12
Summary: 6’2 ft bulky Wolf Steve needed to protect the small adorably 5’3 ft bunny Tony from Hybrids that wants to eat him..If only Tony would stop looking so gosh darn delicious to the blond
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: Hybrid kink [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1753039
Comments: 27
Kudos: 300





	Please dont eat me

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea what AU i have created..this is purely for fun..so please be gentle on me for i am but a poor soul dwelling in my fantasies...XD no seriously...this is absolutely so weird please have fun! Hopefully...

Tony panted as he fell to the ground, inhaling air into his lungs as he tried to stand up but found that he couldn’t. His whole body ached as he lay on the ground with his ears high up to listen for any sounds. After a few minutes of silence the bunny Realized he wasn’t being followed anymore. thinking it safe he stayed that way for a while, Letting his breathing even out as he stared up at the sky. He had just escaped two large black bear hybrids that had cornered him when he had gotten separated from his small colony, He had never been without his fellow rabbits before and was now panicking as he did not know what to do. They had been traveling in search of new land to make their new home as their old land was beginning to attract a couple of fox Hybrids.

He puffed out a lung full of air as he shakily stood up again. As a rabbit he hadn’t really ventured out or wandered on his own as small hybrids like him usually felt safer in groups, Larger hybrids roamed the forest and it was small rabbits like Tony who were easy to take.

His small fluffy white tail quivered as he remembered his deceased mother’s warnings when he was still a kit to never get caught or even go near larger hybrids. Fore if he did they would eat him in an instant.

The tiny rabbit steadied his footing while he sniffed the cool as he tried to find a safe place to rest when he saw the sky begin to go dark.

———————————————————

Once Tony had thought he had found himself a safe place near some bushes and a tree he quickly gathered wood and built himself a fire. 

Sitting near the fire he took out some of the berries he had managed to find on the way, Eating them silently as his ears bent down low. He had never been alone before and had been use to talking to someone, the sudden silence he had around him was making his nerves twitch as he felt so defenseless..so vulnerable. But after a few minutes moping he heard something that made his ears twitch. Turning around he scanned the area where the noise came from. It didn’t sound far from where he was sitting, with a bit of panic Tony scurried inside one of the bushes as he heard the noise coming closer.

He stayed inside the thick bushes as he heard a smooth voice call out “Hello? Is anyone here?..i saw the light from the fire!..and...thought someone would be here..” the voice said in a sadden tone. Tony didn’t answer as he felt himself shiver in panic at the presence of another hybrid that seemed to sound big like a lion or a bear.

Staying quiet he heard some mumbling from the voice before a small disappointed sigh. Curious if what was going on he peeked through the thick bushes, being very careful not to make too much noise. When he finally got a good look though he felt his jaw drop to the ground. There sitting near the open fire was one of the most dangerous and yet extremely attractive hybrids he had ever seen.

The hybrid was a large blond wolf hybrid, with his large furry yellow ears and tail sinking down low as he stared tiredly at the fire Tony had made. He had massive muscles all over his body, his arms big enough to crush a small skull like Tony’s with no problem. Tony gulped at the thought before his eyes traveled to the Hybrids face, Blinking when he saw a soft tired expression on the giant wolf’s unbelievably handsome face. He didn't look all that dangerous somehow Tony thought. The expression changed into a pained one as the giant wolf clutched at his stomach that growled demandingly. He was hungry Tony realized as he felt his chest ache at the scene. the other hybrid might be dangerous but he looked like he could really use something to eat. The rabbit swallowed at that, thinking he’d be a great meal and slowly moved back, Stumbling on his clumsy feet as he fell on his tail with a loud curse.

———————————————————

Steve sigh as he stared at the open fire with sad blue eyes, he had thought someone would be probably here since he saw the fire was burning high. He wanted to come and ask if they could spare him a little peace of food since he had not been able to find any all day.

His stomach grumbled for the 10th time again making him screw his eyes shut as he wrapped his arms around the demanding monster. He was snapped out of his stomach’s demands though when he heard a small yelp followed by a curse inside one of the bushes, Snapping his head at the sound the giant wolf quickly stood up and checked where he heard the noise. 

Quick to getting on his feet he stalked the bush before carefully pulling the small leaves apart, Eyes blinking a few times as he saw the most delicious looking rabbit hybrid he had ever seen in his life. The small hybrid was lying on his back with his adorably fluffy white tail. His muscles smaller yet still a bit lean, chest bare and beautiful with perfectly erect nipples peeking out from underneath a thin red vest he was wearing. His thighs looked absolutely mesmerizing as his legs were spread apart showing off his small bulge inside his skin tight gold colored boxer shorts. 

As Steve’s eyes traveled up the hybrids face he saw the rabbits pretty soft lips tremble above a very attractive goatee, eyes finally stopping when he stared at the unbelievably adorable watery eyes of the bunny, Swallowing hard as he felt himself get hungry again. 

“Please..please don’t hurt me” Tony cried as he hid face behind his arms. Steve frowned at seeing the small hybrid fear for his life, staring for a second before he decided to reach with his large hand to try and touch trembling brunette. The tiny rabbit flinching as he did, “I’m not going to hurt you...Although i am very hungry..” Steve blushed as he admitted to the other Hybrid who carefully peeked at him through his arms. Steve huffed as he straighten himself, standing up he decided to go back to the fire that was still burning.

Tony looked up at the retreating wolf, amazed that he wasn’t eaten instantly as he had expected. Sitting up he watched at the blond place one of his hands over his stomach again. He knew he should run now, it was the sanest thing to do now that he had been given the chance..but something told him that the wolf wasn’t dangerous at all. He did just leave Tony even though he was hungry and Tony had to thank him for that! Inhaling a lungful of air Tony stood up and slowly walked towards where the wolf was seated. Steve noticed this and glanced at the startled rabbit who’s tail puffed even more. A blush formed on the blond’s face at that yet raised his brows expectantly at the other. “I...ah...have some berries if you’d like..it’s not much but..” Tony took the berries from his vest’s pocket and offered it to the giant wolf who tilted his head.

Looking down at the innocent offer Steve smiled as he took them into his hand and Slowly began eating them, Tony smiled as he stayed where he was. “Come eat with me..I promise I won’t do anything” Steve said as he made a pleading face at the blushing brunette, Tony nodded and seated himself hesitantly beside the larger hybrid. Taking a few more berries from his vest, he slowly relaxed as the two eat in silence.

“Thank you for the food..” Steve trailed as he glanced at The other with a smile. “Tony..”The brunette bunny said as he gulped his berries down. “And thank you for not eating me..” He finished, Startling when the Wolfed laughed. “I wouldn’t want to eat you if you didn’t want me to ‘Tony’...and I’m Steve by the way” the blond said as he smiled at the smaller hybrid who looked absolutely confused with what he said earlier. Shrugging it off the blond asked instead why the brunette was all alone knowing that small rabbit hybrids like him were always in groups. “I got separated from my colony after we were attacked by two bears..the rest of them must of been together though since the bears targeted me when we ran” Tony answered with a pout as he rested his chin on his knees. Steve stared at him with worry in his eyes “and you escaped them?” He asked stupidly. Tony just chuckled and said “I’m here aren’t i...what about you? What’s your story?” 

Steve laughed a bit embarrassed as he answered his tail wagging a bit low “I don’t know if you know this but us wolves come together in packs as well..mmm..well most of us anyways..,” Steve trailed. “Well...why are you all alone like me?” Tony asked as he leaned closer. “..i don’t really have a pack anymore..i was one of the few selected to leave our pack and start our own..” Steve smiled wearily as he glanced at the smaller hybrid. “ you didn’t want to go did you?” Tony asked softly. “No..i don’t mind really..it’s just that...It gets a bit lonely sometimes..I haven’t really found another wolf to join me in like half a month” Steve admitted as he glanced back at the fire that was starting to go low, Deciding to pick up some sticks and throw them at it. Tony tilted his head at the blond staring at him for a few minutes until he had an idea. “How bout i come with you then?” The brunette asked cheerfully making the other look at him. “Yeah...i mean if you want i can be company for you while you find some wolves so you won’t be so lonely at the same time i can get protection and hopefully find my family!” Tony explained with glee, it was a win win for both of them. Plus Tony was really happy to finally have someone to talk to again he didn’t think he’d like sitting around in silence again. 

Steve beamed at him before suddenly frowning again “what if i get hungry? I..I don’t know if I’d be able to control myself from eating you..” Steve admitted with disgust. Tony’s eyes widen at that truth before scratching his long ears making Steve blush at the cute sight. “Well..i certainly hope we wont come to that...i..can help find food! So..” he trailed with a worried expression while looking up at the larger hybrid with a hint of plea in his eyes. Steve smiled at that “ I’ll try my best not to...just...don’t stop looking so tasty” he joked but still made the other yelp in horror. 

———————————————————-

Tony woke the next morning feeling absolutely warm and comfortable, Snuggled into the massive chest beside him. He had settled in the larger hybrids arms last night when the blond had noticed him shivering on his spot, mocking him that anyone wearing that kind of clothing would freeze to death earning him a heavy glare from the smaller hybrid Who spat back that he didn’t have much on either with his thin blue jacket that did nothing to hide his abs and torn off jeans. Chuckling at the glaring rabbit Steve told him he didn’t really need much clothing since his body had a built in heater, Spreading both arms wide open he gestured for the tiny brunette to snuggle over, promising him that he wouldn’t bite. The rabbit feeling like an ice cube hesitated before crawling into his embrace, Once there Tony couldn’t help but nuzzle at the large warm body pressing on him. After a few quick scenting Tony found himself fall fast asleep...

Now was the hard part, trying to wiggle out of the sleeping hybrids iron grip. Tony squirmed as he tried to get free from the sleeping wolfs large arms. Patting them a couples of times as he tried to wake the sleeping beast, After a few tries Tony finally gave up and settled to pee inside the wolf’s embrace.

Steve murmured a bit in his sleep before tossing around and snapping his eyes wide open. 

“TONY!!!”

———————————————————

The next few days the two walked side by side each other, Tony chattering non stop most of the time as Steve nodded and listened with much interest. The small rabbit had told the other to stop him any time he was talking to much or being too annoying but the blond had insisted that he liked hearing Tony talk, he had been alone for too long and missed a good conversation, even if it was sometimes one sided, which was fine by him since he’d rather listen to the brunettes stories than nothing at all.

He had learned that Tony very much was a chatter bug, and was actually really good in finding food and loved making traps, which made Steve smile knowing that Tony was unaware how capable of fending for himself he actually was. Aside from the talking and trap making Tony loved touching and snuggling. At the first two days they were together the small rabbit was very hesitant at first but over time Steve realized how very comfortable Tony had become next to him. From the small touches he’d feel on his back, tail hands and arm to the unexpected cuddles Tony would give him when the rabbit was happy, often times hugging him and nuzzling next to him. Steve didn’t really mind the rabbits affectionate nature, in fact Steve really liked it. What he didn’t like though was how Tony was making it harder for him to control himself, saying things like “your so warm Steve i feel like your going to make me melt..” or “ i love touching you Steve” so innocently that Steve would sometimes punch himself to stop from getting hungry for the rabbit. It didn’t help that Tony wore such a sexy outfit that exposed way too much of his skin.

One time Steve swore he had almost died when Tony bent down to pick up a stick, white tail wiggling adorably at the blond as he did so, the large wolf had the uncontrollable urge to grab him and eat him right then and there before realizing what he was thinking and slapping himself silly. He wouldn’t touch Tony..he had promised him that the night they met. It didn’t help that Tony was so pure and innocent and Steve almost thought that the hybrid didn’t know what he meant about ‘eating’ him.

A month had gone by as the two travelled together, Steve still didn’t find another wolf that would join him and Tony still hadn’t found his colony which was a relief for the wolf who secretly didn’t want him to go away anymore... even if Steve had found enough wolves to join him he didn’t think he wanted Tony to ever leave his side. Over the four weeks they had spent together he had gotten use to waking up and falling asleep with the rabbit safely tuck inside his arms. Away from the dangers of the forest. 

———————————————————  
On the six week that they had been together Tony had accidentally stumble onto Steve while he was busy peeling some mangoes for them, dirtying both of the hybrids and their clothes as the mangos got squished between them. 

Thankfully there was a lake near them as Tony offered to wash their clothes as an apology. It had given them the chance to wash themselves in the fresh clean water as well, Steve had just finished sharpening a long thin stick with a rock and was now ready to hunt some fish to eat instead. as he stepped into the water and glanced back at land he saw Tony, who had just finished washing the hybrids jacket and was now hanging them on the branches of a small dead tree. Steve swallowed as he took in the nakedness of the other who didn’t seem to mind showing off his beautiful body shamefully, the rabbit didn’t seem to mind as well when he had ordered a blushing Steve to take off his dirtied jeans in front of him. Embarrassed the large wolf instead went into the water till it reached his waist, quickly taking off his pants as he threw it at the hybrid who jumped in the air to catch it, his pink cock wiggling a up a bit as he did. Steve swore he’d die from massive blood lost at the scene. 

Shaking his head he forced himself to look away from the naked rabbit and decided to concentrate on the hunt instead. His face and body completely red and hot he quickly inhaled and plunged into the cold waters depths. 

Tony turned to see that Steve had probably dove down for a swim. Looking around Tony decided to roam the area in search of fruits to replace the mango earlier that he had ruined. he really had to apologize harder since he had dirtied the wolf’s clothes as well and washing them didn’t seem enough for the brunette. Perhaps a tasty sweet fruit would make everything feel better.

He looked around, unknowingly getting deeper into the forest as he searched for some berries. Humming has he forgot where he was, the last few weeks that he had been with the wolf had been the best few days of his life. Steve for a giant monster was such a softy, he loved listening to the bunny talk and sometimes whine when he felt too hot or tired, he didn’t really talk that much as Tony but when he did Tony felt fascinated with all his stories. stories of him defending his old pack, of how he had fought against five leopards to rescue one of his wolf pack mates pup. Steve was a brave wolf who Tony could see was a force to be wrecked with, yet even with his large form and massive muscles that could kill a hybrid in a matter of seconds, the wolf was a gentle giant who loved to tuck Tony in at night be his side of above his chest. He always made sure Tony was doing good on travels asking him if he needed Steve to carry him if he felt tired. The blond would be such a good pack leader one day He thought..he was cut off his thoughts when he spotted the bush filled with blueberries  
He shouted in joy and proceeded to knell down and gather them in his arms. 

A sudden twig snapping from behind him made him jump up. turning around his ears stiffened straight as he saw the two bear hybrids who had chased him weeks ago before meeting Steve..The two Hybrids didn’t look as big and scary as they did anymore since Tony had been his with Steve, but their grins still gave him a disturbing shiver as he watched them stalk towards him with their mouths watering.

“STEVE!!!”

Steve had just gotten out of the water, a freshly killed fish on the edge of the stick he had placed beside a large rock. “STEVE!!!” his head snapped when he heard Tony call out to him from the forest. Quick on his feet he dashed as fast as he could as he sniffed the air to locate where Tony was, sensing that something wasn’t right. “Tony! Where are you?!” He called as he desperately searched for the small hybrid. it seemed like he was running forever until he had finally spotted the bunny hybrid.

what he saw instantly made him want to kill...

Tony had been pressed against the ground beneath two black bears who’s hands were disgustingly roaming his shaking body, the two weren’t really that big for their species Steve could easily rip them apart with his bare hands seeing as they didn’t look all that healthy.

Steve saw red when he saw one of the filthy hybrids start to lick at Tony’s thigh, the scum had the nerve to trail his disgusting tongue over to Tony’s trembling dic- , Before the Hybrid had a chance to taste him Steve had pulled him roughly away the brunette, slamming him head first into the ground. Snapping his head Steve snarled at the other who had his tongue deep inside the Rabbits throat.

Tony coughed when the hybrids tongue had been pulled out of him, water stinging his eyes as he tried to breath properly again. He glanced just in time to see Steve pounding at the poor hybrid, making him splutter blood out his mouth as Steve was beating him into a pulp. Fearing the Blond would kill him Tony ran up and reached the wolf’s hard fist. “Steve! Steve! I’m okay...please stop!” Tony begged as he didn’t want to see anyone die in front of him. His voice had seemed to snap the wolf as his red eyes had turned back to blue again. “Steve..” Tony said softly as he placed his hands around the giant blond’s arm. “Tony...” Steve glanced at him as he dropped the unconscious blooded Bear on the ground.

Steve hugged Tony so tight all of a sudden that the small brunette squeaked in surprise. “Are you alright?..those bastards..they were...they were going to eat you!” Steve snarled as he buried his face on the Brunettes locks. “But they didn’t...you saved me..” Tony smiled as he nuzzled his face on the wolf’s chest. “Damn Tony don’t wander off like that again! I don’t know what I’d do if...if..” Steve sniffed as he held Tony tighter and closer not wanting to let go. “..i am never letting you out of my sight again! Damn it Tony! You make it so hard for me not to eat you every single day and then you go and wander off and get yourself almost eaten by somebody else!” The giant blond cried as he kissed the top of Tonys head. Trembling as he felt tears sudden begin to fall making the rabbit whimper against him. “I’m sorry Steve..” was all the brunette could say.

———————————————————

After the incident with the bears Steve had meant what he had said that he wouldn’t let Tony out of his sight, Becoming more protective over the small hybrid.

They had eventually ran into a dark haired wolf that wasn’t as big as Steve but was a lot more deadlier, the wolf was covered in blood when they had met him...he had just killed a large pack of wolves that had killed his small pack of four, killing his mate along with them.He was one of the few rare hybrids that could transform into large monsters when threatened, and yet he wasn’t able to save his pack or his mate. Steve took pity on the broken wolf and asked him if he would like to be in his pack that consisted of him and the tiny bunny. Tony’s eyes widen at the statement from the blond wolf that said that he was his pack. realizing what he had said the blond blushed adorably making the dark haired wolf who’s name was ‘Bruce’ smiled weakly at the two and had agreed to the larger wolf’s offer..it wasn’t like he had an old pack to get back to anymore. a week after they had Bruce they met a red haired wolf carrying an unconscious blond wolf over her shoulder. The wolf had introduced herself as Natasha while the knocked out one as Clint, they were also forming their own pack with Natasha leading them when they had come across a pair of very territorial gorilla hybrids. One of the gorillas had managed to smack the shit out of the blond leaving Natasha to quickly drag him and run as fast as she could with the unconscious pack mate. she didn’t have time for stupid meaningless fights with dumb hybrids. Steve had offered them to join them as well and the red haired wolf stared at them wearily for a while before considering. Steve and Bruce both looked more than capable of standing their ground in a fight making it a smart move to join with them.

she cocked a brow however when she stopped to look at Tony. But made no comment she saw the way the large wolf stepped in front of the small bunny, blocking him from Nat’s view. Like wolfs usually did when they felt their mate was being threatened. With a nod she accepted and eventually grew found of the tiny rabbit. 

The newest to join the now growing pack was a blond haired wolf named Thor who was equally as big and well muscled as Steve, the wolf resembled Steve in many ways even having also his own different species hybrid as a companion. a snake hybrid who was about the same size as Tony, he would wrap around the large blond and cling to his shoulder sticking his tongue out at them. Tony had liked the Snake hybrid instantly as he felt he had someone in the pack who wasn’t big and intimidating like the wolves he was with. ‘Loki’ he said his name was seemed to like Tony instantly as well as he would wrap around the tiny rabbit, bluntly telling the brunette how he’d love to have a little taste of the delicious meat Tony had making Tony squick and Steve scowl at him. The snake would then laugh and say he’s only joking..slightly anyway

Before they had realized it they had already formed a pack with the five hybrids. With Five large wolf hybrids and a tiny venomous snake hybrid Tony had never felt more safe as he did in his entire life. He found himself happy and comfortable playing along with the wolves as they sometimes played rough together, being extra careful when Tony was playing with them. He loved how at night the wolves would pile up together with Loki curling by Thors side, wrapping himself around the hybrids waist while Tony snuggled comfortable in the middle of the pile, inside the warm arms of Steve as they all fell asleep, Tony had found his Pack with Steve.  
———————————————————

It had been three months and a half since Tony and Steve had met. And they had grown more closer as Steve became more protective of the small hybrid while Tony had come to rely a lot on the big muscular wolf. Their relationship had been nothing but friendship,

“just mate already!” Clint would sometimes yell at them. Over the two months they had formed the group they had already found themselves a den to call home. Tony frowned worried when Steve hadn’t come inside the den when it was nearing mid noon and Bruce had called them all in for lunch one day. 

“Don’t worry Tones...besides i really don’t think you should go there...i think Steve’s in his rut..his scent was really strong when i greeted him this morning” Bruce assured him as the wolf gave him a bowl of vegetable soup. Tony furrowed his brows at that, what did Bruce mean? He did smell Steve’s scent was a bit more stronger than usual, in fact it was very alluring.But he wasn’t sure what that meant. “You don’t know what a rut is do you? Since your a rabbit hybrid I’m guessing you don’t have those..” Bruce said as he sat down next to him. Tony shook his head as he looked at Bruce curious of what the wolf was talking about. “ a rut is when a wolf is in agonizing pain...body becoming absolutely hot and bothered as he tries to find release.. “ Loki sneered as he sat down next to Tony. “I’ve seen Thor go through it four times already...the wolf is like a mad animal when he’s in it!” Tony gulped as he asked the snake “Steve uh needs release you say?” Loki’s eyes darken as he grins wide at him. “Yes of course, he’d need a lot of release from what I’d sniffed at him..” 

Tony frowned wondering why Steve needed to be away from them if he was in pain. “He’s staying far away because of you Tony...” Loki told him with a sigh, making Tony blink at him “me? Why? Wh-what did i do?” Tony asked him. “Correction it’s what you didn’t do...or what you wouldn’t want him to do” Clint chimed in. Making Tony blink up at him too “ what do you mean? “ he had no idea what they were talking about and he felt even more worried as they kept talking. “You see Tony...Steve’s a wolf..and a wolf has needs...especially when his in rut, and honestly if a delicious looking rabbit like you were to ever go near him...theres no telling what he’d do to you...a small hybrid like you? Steve would eat you and gulp you down in a matter if seconds” Loki said bluntly as he stared seriously at Tony who froze at the information he was given.

Could Steve actual do that to him? After the many nights he had slept protected by the wolf’s embrace he couldn’t imagine Steve actually hurting him. “Steve would never do that..” he whispered as he stared at the snake in disbelief. Loki merely smirked at him mischievously “only one way to find out”

And with that Tony had walked out of the den in search for the blond wolf. He heard a howl from the far side of the forest, the rabbit ran as fast as he could till he reached an area where he heard a low growl from behind a tree, Peeking out he saw the large wolf naked and sweating. Tony’s eyes widen as he saw Steve pump furiously at his enormous Cock. His throbbing cock looked like a monster when compared to Tony’s smaller one. It’s white thick milk dripping out as he continued to pump furiously at it, head snapping up when he smelled Tonys scent. His eyes growing dark with something Tony couldn’t make out. “Steve..” Tony whispered before his eyes widen when Steve had snarled and ran straight to him like a feral animal, jumping him as he tried to run scurry away.

Tony stared with panic as he Felt Steve’s massive burning hot body press down on him. Eyes dark and pupils dilated “you shouldn’t of come Tony...i...i could-graaahhhh!!!” Steve screamed in anger as he slammed his large arms beside Tonys head and Imprinting on the ground. Tony’s chest ached as he saw how hurt and confused Steve looked. Reaching up he tried to wrapped his arms around the blond’s neck who snarled and winched away. “Tony...please...i...i don’t wanna eat you not when you don’t-“ Steve began but got cut off as Tony placed a finger over his mouth. “Steve...i love you...i have for the past two months we’ve been together...and if i were to be eaten alive...I’d rather it be you...” he said with teary eyes as he felt a lump form inside his throat. A sudden change in Steves eyes made him smile as he was finally able to admitted his feelings for him. “Wha...you..but..” Was the only thing the Wolf could mutter as he stared with confusion and uncertainty on his face. “I love you Steve...i don’t care what happens...but Loki said you needed release to get through this...I don’t want you to hurt..you’ve protected and helped me over the months we’ve been together now it’s my turn..” Tony said as he turned his head to the side baring his neck, which was always a weak spot for any hybrid. Arching his back to press closer to Steve who instantly growled in an approval. “Eat me Steve..” Tony breath and just as the words left him Steve snapped.

Howling like a feral wolf Steve ripped his red vest and golden shorts apart.. baring his trembling naked body for the wolf to see. Tony stared bravely at the wolf facing him head on as Steve snarled diving at him like all predators on their prey. Tony shut his eyes as he waited for the pain but instead he felt a funny feeling around his dick. Steve was eating him. “Ahhh...” Tony moaned as Steve sucked him hungrily, licking and sucking him as fast as he could like his life depended on it. Tony screamed as he arched his back and pressed his dick into Steve's hungry mouth. Never having any experience with being given attention there before Tony came Shivering as he bucked straight up into the blonds awaiting tongue that graciously cleaned him back up as Tony evened out his breathing. Eyes widening when Steve had grabbed him by the waist and pulled him closer. Steve quickly lifted the rabbits legs over his large shoulders as he brought his arms on the rabbits quivering ass, beneath him shaking adorably. He swallowed hard before glancing down to see Steve staring intensely at him, large fingers spreading his ass cheeks far apart before grinning like a maniac “I’m gonna fucking eat you up Tony” making Tony go red and moan when he dove his tongue inside the puckered hole. Lapping at it as his dark blue eyes glanced at Tony’s blushing moaning face, quickly placing in a large finger inside the virgin hole. Sliding deep inside and slowly pulling back out again making Tony squirm in his other hands grasp. After a few seconds of sliding the digit in and out he entered another one and did the same thing again, spreading the fingers apart a few times to widen the small slicked hole. “Gotta prepare you properly..i don’t wanna hurt you too much later..” Steve whispered as he kissed the rabbits leg. tony tried to pull away at the pain as Steve continued to open him up, sobbing a bit before a suddenly jolting as pleasure exploded in him. “Ahhh...Steve..” he groaned as he bit his lips, moaning a couple more times as Steve continued to hit the sweet spot again and again before pulling out his fingers making Tony whimper. The big Wolf chuckled at that “don’t worry Sweety...I’m gonna make you feel a whole lot better..” he smiled as he poked his gigantic dick against the small hole. Tony panicked a bit, wiggling his hole away from the intruding monster but steve gripped him in place. Tony threw his head against the ground as he felt Steve’s massive wolf dick stretch his tiny rabbit hole, tearing him apart as he whimpered and bit his lips. It hurt so much but he had to endure it for Steve “ just relax Tony...I promise it wont hurt if you just relax...” Steve whispered soothingly as he nudged his nose against Tony’s crying face. “I love you Tony...i love you so much...thank you for letting me eat you” he said through hit licks. Tony began to relax as he felt the wolf’s giant tongue lap at his face while his massive dick finally settled inside him.

After what seemed like forever Steve finally began to move. slowly pulling himself out before sliding back in again, he began to get a rhythm as he thrusted in the Small hybrid a few more times before crunching his face tight and thrusted in harder and faster, Tony felt like a limp doll as his body moved to how Steve straddled him. Whimpering a bit at the large intruder sliding in and out of him before he finally felt Steve’s dick hit that sweet spot again. Steve smiled when the small sobs turned into small moans as he tried to hit the same sweet spot again. Slick starting drip out of the stretched out hole as Tony began to feel more and more of the pleasure Mixed in with the pain while Steve continued to thrust inside of him. Before long he was moaning for the wolf to go harder and faster, Making Steve snap his hips faster with a pleasured groan. 

Soon loud wet slapping noises filled the afternoon air accompanied with moans of pleasures coming out of the brunette while groans and loud growls escaped Steves. “Fuck...To-Tony you feel you feel so good” Steve managed as he licked Tony’s lips for entrance which Tony happily gave to him. Tony moaned when he opened his mouth and let the large tongue explore and devour him. After a few more deep thrust he felt the wolves large cock start to swell inside him“Nyahh ah ah ah Steve..i...i cant-ahhh” Tony screamed as he felt himself cum between them making Steve cursed as he felt the already tight hole tighten even more around him “Shit Tony I’m gonna explode!” Steve groaned as he came spilling a large amount of his seed inside the squirming hybrid, Locking himself deep inside the fucked out rabbit as he began to knot into him. With all the amount of energy he had released he had almost collapsed on top of the small broken brunette. he steadied his tired arms On either side of Tony so he wouldn’t squish the poor love of his life to a coma. After a few long breaths Steve had finally snapped out if his sexually induced rut state “Fuck...Tony are you alright?” He asked worriedly as he stared down at the tiny flushing hybrid who had a small trace of saliva dripping down his chin. Tony merely smiled weakly at him as he lifted his hand to cradle the giant wolfs face “...i think I’m pregnant now..” was the only thing he said with a small weak giggle making Steve shut his eyes tight at him. “Fuck Tony! Your gonna kill me!”

———————————————————

A few days after Steve’s Rut the two of them finally rejoined the pack with Steve carrying a very breed out Tony, placing him in a comfy chair near a window. The poor brunette wouldn’t be able to use his legs for a few days. 

The pack cheered as the two finally announced they had bounded during the rut. Steve blushing furiously as Tony repeatedly told them he was now pregnant. “Tony...” Steve began a bit embarrassed. “I am! I could feel it when you first spilled your seeds into me, i did!” He insisted as Clint wrinkled his nose “ okay that is too much information! But...I’m happy for you two really” he smiled. 

Three months after that Tony had already a unusually larger bump on his belly. “Steve i think they just kicked!oh no wait that’s just gas..” Tony announced as he wiggled around the den. Steve quick to come to him as he brought a plate of carrot sticks to his glowing pregnant mate. “I get to be Number one God father!” Clint said as he came barging in with a glass of milk for the brunette Natasha following after, “you? I believe that title should belong to me since i was the one to tell him to get eaten by his mate” Loki announced as he slithered in with Thor who agreed “yes! May Loki be the Victor as if it weren’t for his blunt and attractive mouth Tony wouldn’t be pregnant!” The blond wolf roared as Bruce face palmed at them.

Tony and Steve now red as tomatoes decided to leave the arguing hybrids as Steve carefully picked up the small rabbit, carrying him as he lead them inside their room. It had been a long time since the two had been alone together, when the pups get out who knows when they’ll have their little alone times again.

The two closed their door as Loki had wrapped himself around Clint’s body, Thor and Natasha pulling the snake away as he was about to inject his venom while Bruce sigh as he ate a carrot. Yeap...they both certainly weren’t alone anymore 

**Author's Note:**

> And that’s it! Thank you for reading! Or is it???...naahhh i dunno... ;p seriously i dont... :|
> 
> Please comment?? Pwede pwesss (T-T) 
> 
> i’m soooo lonely...
> 
> Edited: so i might do a sequel on this with preggy rabbit Tony and horny Steve...but still not sure if i should


End file.
